


A Bullet in the Night

by booktick



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Far Future, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mentions of several characters, New Years, Nostalgia, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, not spoiler free at all, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Several years into the future, Ed and Oswald reminisce about their life in Gotham.





	A Bullet in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nons of this franchise.

* * *

Not everything in Gotham is wrong. There are several different types of wrong, yes. But Ed...he never was, not for Oswald. Not once. Ed would have said something completely different out of spite most likely but that would be difficult to prove true since here they both were, staying in the penthouse of another Wayne Hotel on New Years Eve. 

"Ed!" Oswald had refused to move from his spot since they arrived "Ed, do you hear me-"

"Yes, Oswald," Ed approached with two empty glasses "I heard you."

The glasses were placed upon the table with the upmost gentleness Oswald had ever seen. Ed seemed to want things to go smoothly. In a city like Gotham nearly anything can be ruined. It just takes time after all. The wine was poured in a similar fashion. Ed grabbed one of the filled glasses for himself.

"You weren't answering." Oswald murmured. 

"I was thinking about how impatient you are."

" _Funny_." Oswald's eyebrows furrowed.

"Funny haha or funny grundy?"

"Are you going to sit or keep making jokes all night?" Oswald tapped his fingers on his watch, carefully aware of the time they had until midnight. 

Edward sat down a moment later, without a smart reply and hands in lap while holding his glass of wine. The liquid sloshed around at the movement. But Ed's eyes were soon out the window instead of on his companion or the delicate glass. It was the opposite for Oswald, his hands remained on the table and eyes on Edward. The tilting glass in Ed's grip was eventually placed back with its' twin and the wine inside left untouched.

"What do you think Bruce Wayne has planned for this year? Fireworks that spell out Gotham?"

"He did that two years ago." Oswald answered. "It was tacky."

It had been bright and big enough that every newspaper in the city had it on their front page. As if Wayne hadn't done anything that grandeous before. Oswald had been at home at the time and had the unfortunate experience of witnessing the event live on television. Edward, by sheer luck, had been asleep on the sofa thanks to Tech's expensive and homemade cider. He didn't even want to consider how Tech made such a feat. In the end, they had not go back for seconds. Ed had wanted to humor the poor boy. Oswald never forgave him.

"You said that two years ago." Ed grasped his glass and drank this time.

"And it was true then too." Oswald wrinkled his nose, finally taking a look out the window.

Edward placed his glass back down on the table. It clinked from being placed too close to its' twin again. However, Ed's gaze was still fixed on the large window in the room. The only window in the room actually, which had green curtains pulled back just enough for them to see the city at night. Gotham, as it often was, buzzed with life even this late. Most had gathered no doubt to the heart of the city for the ball to drop.

Oswald had no idea why they did this in a city like Gotham. Ed had booked the penthouse suite for them months ago. He heard they beat out Harleen. Ed always did like coming out on top. However, Harleen had not taken that course of action lightly at the time. He was grateful that Ivy helped calm that storm. Though, looking back, all Oswald had to do was flash a few hyena pups in her face and she immediately forgave the slight. Harlern and he were actually good friends, contrary to Jim's belief. Oswald looked out for his friends, even when they were on the losing side of his wins.

"I can't imagine why Wayne let us stay here. We aren't exactly the most liked." Ed scoffed as he saw the banner on a blimp go by the window, which had in large letters Wayne's name on it. 

"You're the one who chose the suite, Ed. You got the best deal...and you're upset?"

"You wanted the best, Oswald." Ed huffed.

"Well, if it helps...I am enjoying bantering with you." Oswald smiled.

Surely Ed could see despite the banter and obnoxious Wayne blimp, it was...actually a good night for the two of them. Oswald was happy. In fact, here Oswald was now, having nearly the best of it all. Ed and he were completely alone on New Years Eve. The best suite of the hotel was theirs to ruin, at least aesthetically. There was no need to damage any actual property or disregard towels on the bathroom floor. They weren't Harvey Bullock. They had far more class than Bullock had in his entire choice of wardrobe. But even that was giving Bullock far too much credit.

Besides, Ed and he already had their time sharing New Years in Gotham central many times before. Some of those New Years were even fun in their own right. Though that would be mostly because of Ed and his puzzles. Oswald had just been happy it wasn't him having to solve them. Nowadays, in the last few years, they would sit in suites similar to this and drink wine and verbally bash Valeska's life choices that were often televised for all to see. If he was really missing the old days, just for fun, Oswald would call the rest of the Gallery and spread gossip like wildfires. Ed had not found it as exciting but would humor him anyway.

At least tonight's city wasn't Blüdhaven and there wasn't Nightwing to ruin their fun. Batman was fine and all, though a tad routine and predictable at times. It suited them both. They knew their parts and acted accordingly. Even criminals have their structure for day to day. Nightwing was young and needed a partner. 

What vigilante didn't have a partner? Even Batman had Robin. Oswald had seen a girl with green orbs flying around with him though he didn't care to try and gather further information. Gotham was odd enough. He didn't need another obstacle in his way. He was an old man after all. Even Ed said it didn't matter as long as they had each other to break down each other's pride and rebuild with compassion and understanding. He imagined Ed took notes, or was simply reading the notes, from Selina Kyle.

Either way, Oswald was good at both things. Though he wasn't sure if that was considered a healthy form of progress in any relationship, romantic in nature or not. The glass was in his grip soon after the thoughts had arrived. He shrugged off the concern and replaced it with another gulp of wine. His lips were wet with wine and pride as he smiled. 

But like all moments of peace in Gotham...

The past lurks behind the future.

Though it was a shame that those lost in the past couldn't be in Gotham tonight. Not that Oswald would have invited them to the suite or anything like that. But it had been... _nice_...in the past. To receive calls from those he had come to admire, even if it had been a small fraction. Roman had never meant to make it so far into old age Oswald assumed. A year ago the theory proved him right. Batman had taken no blame of course. One criminal falls off into a vat of chemicals and no one bats an eye. Batman had tried to save him it was reported.

Oswald took back his previous thought. He would take Nightwing over the caped crusader any day. At least he wouldn't end up disappointed in the end. He already had low standards for the lad. Batman had run his course and the finish line was not at all in his favor. This train of thought left a bitter taste on Oswald's tongue. He swallowed it and let it gradually fade away. No need to force it, that would only encourage it to resurface later when he was enraged or grieving after all.

"It's almost midnight." Oswald noted, nodding to the clock from Gotham's tower outside.

 _5_...

"Shall we count down?" Ed asked.

 _4_...

"Gotham must be already counting by now." Oswald shrugged.

 _3_...

"Hmm. Let's drink to the future then."

"For many years that have come?" Oswald offered.

 _2_...

"And the many more that have yet to." Ed was smug, though Oswald could see what he was trying to do

_1..._

The clock struck midnight as Ed tried to have the last word. And for once? Oswald let him.

"Happy new year, Edward."

If Oswald could have the first word of new year of course.


End file.
